REALLYThis is my life?
by NurseSteph
Summary: Bella is a 28 year old single mom that is just trying to live her life and not kill any one in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever just had one of those days when you just knew it was just going to get worse?

I am having one today and it doesn't look like it's going to get any better! I forgot to take my phone off silent last night when I set my alarm, so I over sleep by 45 minutes not a good thing to do when you have a four year old to get ready not to mention there is no time for coffee.

SOOO… skipping the shower this morning I do the quick pits, tits and ass and throw on a pair of clean scrubs and hope that my socks match.

Waking Max was no easy feat either. He is whinny and does not want to go to Mime's (aka Grandma aka my CRAZY moms). So after getting him dressed I give him his tooth brush and try to apply some quick mascara and lip gloss while he is brushing his teeth, because he is a big boy and does not need mommies help. Well let me tell you a bouncing four year old and a mascara wand are a bad combination. Max bounces in to me and the wand bounces in my eye. So after ten dollars in the sear jar we make it to the car.

Dropping Max at my mom's was not as bad as it could be cause my dad was home and Max was all excited that pop-pop was home. After grabbing a Diet Coke from mom I set in for the 45 min drive to work. And of course I forgot to mention that we got at least 2 inches of snow the night before. And now I am stuck in a line of traffic doing 40 in a 55 cause it snowed, I mean come on people we live in Indiana for the love of god it snows every year.

Trying to relax a little I hit the button on my phone and have Siri open my audible app and pick up where I left off on Fifty Shades of Grey.

Just as it gets to the good part where Christian is going to rectify the situation the jackass behind me blows his horn startling me cause me to drop the can of Diet coke I had just open and had only take my first sip of. I watch helplessly as diet coke spews all over me, my middle console, and fill the cup holder that my phone is sitting in before falling in to the floor board on the other side of my explorer. At this point all I want to do is cry.

I find a gas station and whip in to the first open spot. Jumping out, I run to that thing holding the blue paper towels and proceeded to empty it. I jerk the door open and start trying to dry up as much soda as I can.

As I start trying to empty the cup holder I hear a car horn blast from behind me stepping out of the car I see this big shinny truck with all this chrome, big tires, and tinted windows. (I bet he's trying to make up for something ;) the window came down and I would have thought the guy was hot if it was not for his mouth.

"If you're not going to pump gas can you move your ass so someone else can use it? You where holding up traffic and now you are holding up the line here!" mister big truck yells at me.

Excuse me! Is this asshole not the reason I am trying to soak up diet coke out of my floor boards right now?

UGGG… so I give him the universal sign showing him I thought he was number one slammed my door marched over to the driver side and pull out showing that he is number one yet again.

Walking in to work over an hour late is not going to make my day any better.

"Bella, where have you been? We have the new Dr. arriving today he should be here any minute!" my best friend Alice followed me to my office.

Giving her the look that said I really do not want to talk about it.

"Ok Ally I have it under control just let me go change my scrubs and I will be all set to greet this new Doc."

I make a mad dash to our locker room and change quickly out of my diet coke infused scrubs and in to the gray and black scrub we have at work. I rush out of the locker room to the break room across the hall and pray that someone has made some coffee.

SCORE! There is a fresh pot and I snag a cup and hurry back to my office.

Just as I round the corner to the office I see Ally talking to mister big truck and bad attitude.

I walk closer as he is explaining that he had to wait for some idiot at the gas station to move so he could get gas cause they were going so slow down the road that his gas light came on. Not feeling the least bit sorry for him I try to slip in my office but with how my day is going I get spotted strait away by Alice.

"Oh Bella Come say hello to our newest Doctor here at Cullen and Associates. Dr. Edward Masen, meet our Charge Nurse Bella Swan."

Plastering a smile on my face I turn and hold out my hand.

"Welcome to Cullen and Associates Dr. Masen I hope you didn't have any troubles getting in this morning!"I say in the sweetest voice I can.

Really this is how my day has to start. I am so ready to go home and take a nap!


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Edward Masen was very easy to look at I do have to say. He had this great head of fuck me hair that just needed my fingers ran through it.

His eyes were the prettiest shade of green that I could gaze into forever. And his lips where just the perfect shape and would be very kissable if they were not hanging open in shock.

My hand was just hanging there between us as I waited for him to shake my hand. I was trying very hard not to glare at him after the pleasant greeting from him at the gas station. Turning to Alice I drop my hand and told her I will be in my office if she needs me.

Sitting at my desk I roll my shoulders trying to ease some of the tension in them. I boot up my computer and start trying to forget about my very shitty morning.

A little while later there is a knock on my door looking up I am greeted by Carlisle and Edward.

"Bella I heard that you where having a bad morning. I would like to formally introduce you to my nephew Dr. Edward Masen he is going to our new Pediatrician. I know that you will show him the ins and outs of the office and help him get settled in to the office across the hall." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Sure Carlisle you can count on me. " I said without rolling my eyes.

Patting Edward on the back Carlisle says he will see us later and leaves an awkward looking Edward in my door way.

"Well come in and sit down. I'll just need a few minutes to print off a few things I will need for you to fill out then I will show you your Office." I say channeling my best bitch voice.

I watch as he sets across from me in the nice comfortable chair that I have in my office. I start printing the papers I need not talking to him or even looking at him. I may or may not be taking my anger out on my keyboard.

"Um, Bella…" I hear looking him right in the eye I answer in a clipped "Yes!"

"I'm really sorry about this morning, I was running late and nothing was going my way, then I got stuck in traffic and needed gas. I should not have yelled at you at the gas station either. I was just having a crappy morning. "He says in a sincere voice.

I relax my bitch brow biting my lip I try to come up with something to say.

"Well thanks for apologizing to me. But I was having a shitty morning myself. So how about we start over?" I hold out my hand again.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan Charge Nurse; Welcome to Cullen and Associates I hope that you will like it here with us." I smile at him.

When he takes my hand in his it's nice and warm and the warmth moves up my arm across my body. I look up in to his eyes and all I can think is I am so screwed!


	3. Chapter 3

Yup, totally screwed! As I looked up into his dazzling green eyes the only thing that pops into my head is. Yup I'm totally fucking screwed.

Pulling my hand back to my side of the desk I cleared my throat

"Um… It will just take a few minutes to get you email set up and then we can go to your office."

I say not looking at him at all.

Edward is looking around my office and spots a picture of me and Max that is setting on my desk.

"He's a cutie is he yours?" he asks pointing to it.

"Yeah that's Max he Just turned 4." I say thinking about the little monster that was probably bouncing off the walls at my parent's house right about now.

"Your husband must love having a boy." Edward says. And that pisses me right the fuck off. Why does he think that I have to have a husband just because I have a child? I take it back I'm not screwed because he's an ass.

"I'm going to say this once and only once. I AM NOT MARRIED! And no I'm not with Max's dad he is a bastard and so is his fucked up family! I have raised that little boy all by myself so NO my Husband is not loving having a son. Here is your email address and password, I'm sure you know how to use a computer your office is across that hall. Have a good day!" Handing him the paper work to fill out and his logins and passwords.

I get up and walk out of my office leaving Dr. Mason sitting in my office.

I am so fucking pissed why everyone thinks that I have to have a husband. GRRRR… Nothing makes me madder than people just assuming that I have to have a man to raise my son.

Max's sperm donor is a touchy topic subject with me and I nothing makes me madder then talking or thinking about that asshat.

Really can this day get any worse…?


End file.
